pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Mercenary Troop Tree
__NOEDITSECTION__ While not a minor faction itself roaming around the world in the hopes of achieving eternal glory and wealth, mercenaries are freelancers, fighters eager to offer their services to the highest bidders, no matter the plans or background of their would-be employers. While they do not even strive for control over Pendor and it's riches, their association with the major factions can have a major impact on how history will be written. They are men and women from all possible backgrounds one could think of, each showing different prowess in battle. They are seen spending most of their time in taverns, waiting, drinking and eating away all their denars until they can find an opportunity to work and/or move on to a different town. They can hire out by themselves or through specific "intermediaries". Knowing each and everyone's potential can mean the difference between victory, defeat and/or wasting a lot of money. Troop Tree 3.9 brought a new Mercenary tree, with every troop tree being new. The aim of this was that they would no longer be very expensive while performing very poorly (now they're very expensive, but they perform very well). They will perform slightly better than a same tier troop from a kingdom, as these are veterans that seek fortune and glory on their own, rather than having to fight and be ruled by a kingdom. As professional soldiers, they slightly outclass similar soldiers from the kingdom trees. Their looks are very different, as these come from the 5 kingdoms and with time, the clash of the 5 cultures made these mercenaries be equipped with what they find more appealing, thanks to the freedom obtained by not being attached to a kingdom. Mercenaries are plentiful in battle situations, especially since trade caravans from all five kingdoms have mercenaries attached and they thus constantly end up in prisoner trains. It isn't difficult to put togther a mid-size group of Sergeants and Sharpshooters this way, though they do cost a large amount to maintain. Note: the troops that exist (non-red) will be drastically changed (to better). They just share the same names. *Townsman can be upgraded as well to Militia Recruit. **Farmer can be upgraded as well to Pendor Recruit. Spawns They have 1 spawn, Mercenary Company: * 10-50 Mercenary Horseman * 30-50 Mercenary Armored Crossbowman * 20-60 Mercenary Cavalryman * 50-100 Mercenary Swordsman They can spawn as an independent army (if so, they'll belong to Adventurer Companies' faction, even though its entirely made of mercenaries) or they can be hired as a Mercenary Company by King Ulric, King Gregory IV and Marius Imperator. The other spawn is The Free Company, a Mercenary Company the player can hire, as well as one of the few companies that can be hired by any of all the other monarchs. Tavern Mercenaries Several other troops may be found and recruited as mercenaries in Taverns (all of these will suffer the 200% wage penalty). They are all tagged Mercenaries, and the whole troop tree of pure mercenaries (the ones in the troop tree above) have this tag, including Sellsword. To know more about these, go to the Mercenaries page. Buying Mercenary Packs Since 3.9, player can buy mercenary packs from the Red Brotherhood's agents. They will sell mercenary packs of 30 mercenaries chosen randomly for a high price. Every Red Brotherhood Agent will offer an infinite amount of these packs as long as the player has the money needed. Also, the player can handle a Gold Bar when hiring mercenaries to filter and only get 30 elite ones. In the list below, the price and chances are shown for every troop. Category:Mercenaries Category:Troop trees